Akane
Akane or known as Akane-Chi00 is an MMD modeler known for her models based from God Eater, VOCALOID to the Fate Series. History nothing is known about her but she started to model since 2014.her models are hatsune miku or VOCALOID based. one of her earlier works are Rune Factory and God Eater Models. now Character Models from TYPE MOON. she doesn't seek popularity of her work and prefers to make new models than updating them. due to those who broken her policies, upcoming models will be distributed limitedly. Model Policy *'Follow the rules and guidelines of the readme.txt' *Model data can be used only by the software *'Do not redistribute model data' *Models are not to be for commercial use. *Models are not to be used for videos with scenes of violence, sexual material or slander. *Any work like editing and taking parts or transplant this model with other models is not allowed. *Models are not to be used for works which include YAOI/YURI content. *Private Trading and Public Trading of Models is not allowed. *Models are not allowed to be sell in ANY format, whether digital or in print. *'All of her Models are only to be use for MikuMikuDance Only!.' *'Converting Models to VR Chat Are Forbidden!' Models |-| Vocaloid Models Part 01= *Luka Megurine Armor Type (Akane) *MEIKO Synchronicity (Akane) *Miku Hatsune Black Star (Akane) *Miku Hatsune White Moon (Akane) *Miku Hatsune Knight Princess (Akane) *Miku Hatsune Knight Princess -Reboot- (Akane) *Miku Hatsune Magical Mirai 2016 (Akane) *Miku Hatsune Magical Mirai 2016 2nd (Akane) *Miku Hatsune Magical Mirai 2015 (Akane) *Miku Hatsune Magical Mirai 2015 V2 (Akane) *Miku Hatsune Magical Mirai 2015 2nd (Akane) *Miku Hatsune Magical Mirai 2014 (Akane) |-| Vocaloid Models Part 02= *Miku Hatsune VN02 (Akane) *Miku Hatsune Vocalo Vission Feat.(Akane) *Miku Hatsune Nekomimi (Akane) *Miku Hatsune Raspberryism (Akane) *Miku Hatsune Samurai Girl (Akane) *Miku Hatsune Mid-Autumn Harvest moon (Akane) *Miku Hatsune Racing 2017 (Akane) *TYPE Miku Hatsune (Akane) *Rin Kagamine Cantarella (Akane) *Snow Miku 2016 (Akane) *Snow Miku 2017 (Akane) *Snow Miku 2018 (Akane) *Snow Rin 2016 (Akane) *Snow Luka 2017 (Akane) |-| Fanloid Models= *Luka Okurine (Akane) |-|Black☆Rock Shooter Models= *Black Rock Shooter Beast (Akane) *White Rock Shooter Beast (Akane) |-|God Eater Models= *Alisa Ilinichina Amiella (Akane) *Alisa Ilinichina Amiella - GE2 (Akane) *Alisa Ilinichina Amiella - GE2 Old Type (Akane) *Alisa Ilinichina Amiella - Dress (Akane) *Alisa Ilinichina Amiella - GE2 DLC Outfit (Akane) *Alisa Ilinichina Amiella - GEReO (Akane) *Yuno Ashihara (Akane) *Yuno Ashihara - dress (Akane) |-|Hundred Models= *Claire Harvey (Akane) *Claire Harvey PV (Akane) *Emile Crossfode (Akane) *Erica Candle (Akane) *Latia Saint Emilion (Akane) *Liddy Steinberg (Akane) |-|Other Anime/Game Characters= *Asuna Yuuki (Akane) Sword Art Online *Yuna Shimura (Akane) Sword Art Online *Chidorigafuchi Aine (Akane) Masō Gakuen HxH *Himekawa Hayuru (Akane) Masō Gakuen HxH *Yurisia Farandole (Akane) Masō Gakuen HxH *Charlotte (Akane) Lord of Magna *Margaret (Akane) Rune Factory 4 *Raven (Akane) Rune Factory 3 |-|Type-Moon (Fate Series) Part 01= *Atalanta Alter - Berserker (Akane) *Anastasia - Caster (Akane) *Angelica Ainsworth (Akane) *Artoria Pendragon - Saber Alter (Akane) *Artoria Pendragon - Saber Alter (Akane) *Artoria Pendragon - Saber Alter Stage 3 (Akane) *Artoria Pendragon - Saber Alter Swimwear (Akane) *Artoria Pendragon - Saber Alter Huke ver (Akane) *Artoria Pendragon - Rider Alter (Akane) *Artoria Pendragon - Saber Lily (Akane) *Artoria Pendragon - Saber Lily 2nd (Akane) *Artoria Pendragon - Saber Lily Swimwear (Akane) *Beast II Tiamat (Akane) *Bradamante - Lancer (Akane) *Caenis - Lancer (Akane) *Isei no Miko (Akane) *Jeanne d'Arc - Berserker Alter (Akane) *Kama - Assassin (Akane) *Kama - Beast III/L (Akane) *King Protea - Alter Ego (Akane) *Kiyohime - Berserker (Akane) *Kiyohime - Lancer (Akane) *Kiyohime - Shimosa (Akane) *Kiyohime - Unfaithful Dog (Akane) |-|Type-Moon (Fate Series) Part 02= *Medea - Lily (Akane) *Mordred - Saber of Red (Akane) *Murasaki Shikibu - Caster (Akane) *Mysterious Heroine X (Akane) *Mysterious Heroine X Alter (Akane) *Mysterious Heroine XX (Akane) *Nero Claudius - Red Saber (Akane) *Nero Claudius - Bride (Akane) *Nero Claudius - Caster (Akane) *Nero Claudius - Form Change (Akane) *Nero Claudius - Saber Venus (Akane) *Okita Sōji Alter (Akane) *Ophelia Phamrsolone (Akane) *Qin Liangyu - Lancer (Akane) *Scáthach - Lancer (Akane) *Scáthach - Assassin (Akane) *Scáthach-Skaði (Akane) *Scáthach - Casual (Akane) *Scáthach - Bunny Suit (Akane) *Tomoe Gozen - Archer (Akane) *Tomoe Gozen - Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit (Akane) *Tomoe Gozen - Swimwear (Akane) Category:Modelers Category:Creates models from scratch